Dewiniaid
The Dewiniaid are a group of Mynydd magi who serve the Arglwydd y Mynydd. A small group whose history goes far past written history, the Dewiniaid predate even the Gawead, being formed by the five tribes of the Vale of Mynydd before the conquering. They remained neutral during the Mynydd conquests, eventually being forced to swear fealty to the Gawead. At current, there are five magi that make up the council of the Dewiniaid. Always small in number, each member of the Dewiniaid is allowed to take up to three apprentice magi at one single point. There is no singular leader and when apprentice magi are finished with their training, they too join the council. It is known as the Dewiniaid hold the Kirin Tor in low regard; many times during the existence of the Dewiniaid have they attempted to join the Kirin Tor as an official Circle and give them their knowledge and lore, but the Kirin Tor has rebuffed them every time. This has caused each magi of the Dewiniaid to be hostile to Kirin Tor agents. The headquarters of the Dewiniaid is the Twr o Goed Dewr or 'Tower of Oaks'. It is carved out of an oak tree whose trunk is abnormally large, reinforced with stone and magic. Their library is extensive, with many volumes that have been gained over the years being translated in Heniath and then put into the library proper. During the Third War, the Dewiniaid sealed their tower with many magical runes, spells, and curses -- only to be opened by one of their order. Known Dewiniaid Syr Llywelyn ap Bronwyn, the Jackal - Though fairly young, he is the second-oldest member of the Dewiniaid and the second-most-powerful. He trained three members of the Council. Martyn ap Olwyn, the Treebeard - The oldest member of the Dewiniaid, he is the most powerful and most knowledgeable of the Dewiniaid. Known for his council to the Arglwydd and great beard, he has long served the Mynydd and written many volumes of books. Gwyneth mab Ellis, the Flame - The youngest and third most powerful member of the Dewiniaid, Gwyneth is known for being the apprentice of Llywelyn and her affinity for fire magic. Currently roaming the world to increase her knowledge of magic. She is travelling with Deryn, who is her lover. Deryn mab Arwel, the Sheepherder - A former sheepherd, Deryn was an apprentice to Llywelyn and was found tending a flock. She is the only non-native Mynydd Dewiniaid to ever serve. She is currently with Gwyneth traveling the world, as the two are lovers. Carwyn ap Hopcyn, the Magnanimous - The least powerful of the Dewiniaid, he is known for being the apprentice of Llywelyn the Jackal and for his conjuration magic. He is travelling the world to increase his knowledge of magic separately of Gwyneth and Deryn. He commonly helps the homeless and needy with his magic. Iestyn ap Gwawr -- A new Dewiniaid apprentice, he is currently being taught by Llywelyn ap Bronwyn. Notes * The Dewiniaid typically encompasses all known Mynydd magi; however, those Mynydd magi who do not pledge to the Dewiniaid have been known to exist. Category:Mynydd Category:Lordaeron Organizations Category:Mages Category:Kingdom of Lordaeron